Candy Tears
by Stormysky21
Summary: A Yami and Bakura fic. Yami is cutting and on the verge of suicide. His one hope......Bakura!
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Yami and Bakura fic. There isn't enough of these fics so I am just spreading it around.

Chapter 1

It was a typical day at Ryou's apartment. The two albino boys were about to head off to school and start a new day. It was going to be a long day. Bakura sighed and left for school, getting in his car and waiting for Ryou.

Yami sat under a tree, doing homework. He was bored and had nothing better to do. That and he didn't want Yugi to know that he had been cutting himself again. So he had an excuse for being out so early……..homework.

And right on time, an angry Yugi showed up. " Where the Hell were you? Were you doing what I think you were doing, Yami!?" Yugi almost shouted. " No. I just came here to do homework. See. It's out! Isn't it?" Yami pointed out.

He knew that Yugi was only worried and could get worked up only because of that worry. Yugi sighed. " Well, ok. Just don't do anything that can hurt you."

Yugi had been like this ever since the day after Memory World.

-Flashback-

Yami sat on his bed, with a knife to his wrists as crimson pools feel gracefully to the floor. He watched in facination, never getting tired of it. That was when the door opened.

Yugi stood there, just watching him. He saw the tears on Yami's face. " You really love him, don't you, Yami?" he said. " Hai, Yugi. But you heard him in Memory World. He wants the almighty pharaoh dead." I sobbed.

Yugi gently embraced me. " That was then. Who knows what now is. Did you ask before you drew the first cut?"

-End Of Flashback-

He seems more disappointed than mad in a way, but there is a bit of anger when he finds out that I cut. He only says a few words. " I worry a lot and if he does care in the slightest…..he wouldn't want to see this!" Something like that……what a fairy tale! I already heard what I had to from his own lips.

I returned to my homework, not bothering to look up.

Bakura P.O.V

Ryou and I got to school about the same time as Yugi and his little fan club. I was about to walk past them when Yugi grabbed my wrist. " I don't know what the hell you did to Yami 3,000 years ago, but you are fixing it!" he hissed in a dangerous voice that was so not like him.

" What in Ra's name do you mean? I didn't do shit to him!? We went through a game so that he would get his memories back. That was it." I told him. Yugi stared at me.

" Why does he think that you want to kill him then? He has been upset since Memory World about that." he told me. I sighed. I knew what memories that we all saw.

" I hated another pharaoh. It wasn't him." I told Yugi and turned to leave. " Tell Yami" he said. I sighed. " Ok." I said.

I walked around the school yard, searching for Yami. Didn't have to look long. He was by a tree. I sat down next to him. " So what has been going on with you?" I asked him.

" What do you want?" he said. I bent down. " I do not hate you, baka. I have too many messed up feelings for you." I told him. That made him look up.

" Like what?" he asked. I chuckled. " I love you, Yami. It is just a simple thing. I could never stand killing you…..or seeing you dead for that matter." I told him. He looked down, blushing. " I…..I…I love you too, Bakura." he admitted. I gently kissed his lips.

" You are too sweet for words" I said, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bakura P.O.V

I went to my locker to find Yugi there. " I didn't know that you loved Yami." he said with a small smile. " I am happy that you actually had the nurve to tell him since he wasn't telling you a thing."

I was surprised. Yugi didn't care in the slightest that I had just kissed his other half. He was acting like I should have done it! Yugi laughed at the look on my face.

Then Ryou showed up. " So you have a boyfriend now?" he asked. Then there was Yami who opened the door. " Yeah. I guss we are a couple now, aren't we, Bakura?" he smiled. I smiled back at him. " Sure" I told him.

Yami P.O.V

" I told you that he didn't hate you" Yugi said. We both knew that I was still cutting. My arms were dotted with the crimson scars now. If it wasn't for Yugi being good at first aid treatment, I would be stuck in some damn hospital, listening to an old doctor go on and on about how bad it is to do things like this to yourself.

Of course, the doctors were not thrown into memories that were nothing but a land of misery. I sighed, looking at the homework that the teacher gave me. Truthfully, I wanted a pass so I could cut again, but Yugi was watching me closely.

Oh to hell with it! " Can I get a pass?" I asked the teacher.

Bakura P.O.V

I was half-asleep when I fealt a light tap on my shoulder. " Follow him." Yugi whispered, indicating my retreating boyfriend. I was curious on why he always wanted to leave class a lot more than other kids.

This would be easy. Sneaking out without the teacher knowticing……for a thief like me. I left the room with ease, without her knowtice might I add. Then I followed Yami to the men's room. Silently, I hid in the shadows, watching him.

Yami P.O.V

I dragged the knife across my skin. One cut, two cuts, three cuts, four…….

Bakura P.O.V

So he cuts. I usually don't mind that sort of thing. I am a bit of a sadist and all, but he was beginning to cut a little too much. " I think you might want to stop." I knew a thing or to about this.

He looked up and almost quivered when he saw me. " Hey I am not mad or anything. I am just curious on why you would do this to yourself, koi?" I asked. Silence.

" Is it because of what you saw?" A small nod and he clung on to me. I rubbed his back gently. " Shhh. I think that you should stay at my apartment. I'll call Yugi and tell him." I said.

After a short talk with Yugi on my cell phone, I carried Yami to my car and sat him in the front seat. I gently kissed him on the lips before getting in on the drivers seat.

" How far is Ryou's apartment?" he asked. " 30 minutes" I said. The whole ride there he was quite. When we got to the apartment, the first thing I did was clean him up and tend to his cuts.

He laid in my arms the whole time, letting me play with his hair or cuddle with him. " I think I will cook Supper tonight" I sighed. " Why don't you go and unpack in the room that I showed to you earlier."

I had showed him a room next to mine. It would work out if he needed anything. Yami left with his bag, carrying it to his room. I thought for a moment. And his favorite food was…………..spaghetti. The one meal that Yami got used to when we started living somewhere other than Eygpt.

Mabe I should make that for him.

Yami P.O.V

I came back into the living room when I heard that Supper was done. Bakura was setting three plates of spaghetti on the table as Ryou got out three cans of pop.

" Hey Yami. Bakura insisted on cooking." Ryou pointed out. I rose an eyebrow at Bakura. " How do you know my favorite food?" I asked. Bakura chuckled. " The runt sold you out" he told me." Now get your ass over here and eat!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bakura P.O.V

" You didn't have to do this" Yami said after we were done eating. I smiled at him. " But I wanted to" I said. I gently kissed his lips, asking for entrance to his mouth.

He whimpered, enjoying it and let my tongue in. I tickled the side of his mouth with my tongue, hearing him moan. Yami clung on to me. Soon we departed for air. " Let's take this somewhere else" Yami suggested, pulling me towards his room.

I chuckled. " Feeling brave today, Yami" I said. He smirked. " No. Just happy to have you, Bakura." he replied.

Yami P.O.V

After our little night of sex and a bit of sleep, we were woken up by Ryou pounding on the door. Bakura groaned and got out of bed. " I don't wanna go to school! I wanna stay here and cuddle with Yami!" he cried.

I chuckled. Some things were worth living for and I could deal with not having a few less cuts watching this play out. " You did more than cuddle last night! I think it is time for school!" Ryou yelled. Great! We are busted.

" What do you do you little pervert!? Spy on us?" Bakura yelled. I burst out laughing. Why on Earth would Ryou want to see us having sex?

" I heard you two!" he said. " Now get ready!" With that he was gone. Bakura was stunned. " Huh? We were that loud." he said, surprised.

I shrugged. " I guss. You heard him. He wants us out and ready for school. But, I have a question." I said. Bakura looked at me. " Shoot for it." he said.

" Why is Ryou ok with us." I asked. Bakura laughed. " He has known that I have liked you for awhile, Yami. He was anxious for me to tell you." Bakura told me.

So that was it! Both Ryou and Yugi knew that Bakura and I loved one another. Bakura watched me. " We better get going." I said. " Yugi will wonder where we are."

Yami P.O.V

" There you are!" Yugi said as we entered first period. Almost all of the class was there already and there were only a few seats left. " Come over here!" Yugi told us, dragging both Bakura and me to two empty seats near him and Ryou.

Bakura P.O.V

We sat down. The teacher was busy reading some book to pay attention to any students. Figures! Mabe that was why Marik had gotten away with so much in this geezer's class.

" You two really love one another, don't you?" Yugi said. Yami looked down, avoiding their eyes. " Hai" I said. Ryou smiled at us. " I think it is sweet." he said. " You are always by his side, Bakura."

Those were the kindest words that I have heard from Ryou. " As for you, Yami. This is the closest you have ever been to someone. I think Bakura is really special to you." he told Yami.

Yami smiled at his other half. I could tell that he was happy.

Bakura P.O.V

I sat down in a random desk at forth period. It would soon be lunch hour. "Hey, Bakura" I looked up at the owner of the voice who had just called to me. Malik!

He smiled sweetly. Malik was an ok kid. " Did you tell Yami?" he asked me. Anouther devoted person who knew of my true feelings. " Yes Malik. I told Yami." I told him.

He smiled again. " And you thought that he would hate you!" he chuckled. We talked for awhile about school and random junk until the bell rang.

" Well I am going." I told him. " To eat lunch with Yami and Yugi." Malik asked if he could join. He had became good friends with Yami and Yugi after Battle City so eating lunch with us wasn't such a big deal.

When we got to the cafeteria, Yami and Yugi greeted the two of us. We all talked for awhile as we ate. It had become different for Yami and I though. We couldn't stop glancing at one another.

After awhile, the bell rang. That was when I bent over and whispered " I am happy that there are times where I can have you to myself'' Yami smirked. " I love you too, Bakura." he said.


End file.
